The Vampire's Prey
by goXve
Summary: What happens when a vampire hunter meets the most sexiest vampire he has ever seen and if the vampire in question knows him from something that happened in the past ...?    Contains voilence, blood and sex. And of course IchiRuki.


**IchiRuki – The Vampire's Prey**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Bleach and IchiRuki © Tite Kubo.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, blood and sex. If you can not read about these things, do not read this story. You have been warned.

**Couples:** IchiRuki (Ichigo x Rukia).

The smell. The wonderful smell of blood was flowing through her body. A shiver of pleasure propagated through her and made her almost groan loud. She managed to control herself, though. She was, after all, not at home in her wooden coffin, which lay deep in the basement of the castle she spent her "night" time in (which the people were counted as "day"), but in the middle of the open streets of the town Karakura Town.

The mortals, or "food supply", as she also called the people, surrounded her from all directions as she walked. She could feel their eyes on her as soon as she passed. Especially the men's. This in itself wasn't so surprising, given her looks and choice of attire.

The evening in honor she wore a knee-length black dress with a red rose pinned at the left breast and black high heels that made her seem normal in length. In fact she was only around 145 cm (57 inches) long, which had always gone on her nerves. Not that it had ever prevented her from catching a young man's attention...

She found herself smiling as she remembered all the young men's blood that she had sucked during all the years she had lived in Karakura. No one had ever suspected that a vampire lived among them. She was very careful to leave no trace behind. After she took what she wanted, she had with help from her tongue (which had healing properties) let the wounds on her victims' neck's heal. Then it was no problem to convince them that they had drink too much and that it was because of that they could not remember what had happened during the short time she drank their blood.

Then it could also be because she had a little help from her mesmerizing powers that could get people to remember things that never happened, or forget things that she did not want them to remember.

A new wave of pleasure coursed through her. She could smell the glorious blood she had ever smelled before. She had never felt anything like it before! An evil smile crept over her. The person carrying such a delicious blood would be hers.

Forever.

She felt it in her whole body. The person she had been looking for in such a long time was the person who had this wonderful blood in his veins. She had been looking so long for him, and now that she had found him she would do everything in her power to make him hers. At last she would know how it felt to give her whole body to someone who was meant for you.

Without either slow down or increase speed, she followed the road down until she came to a bridge that ran over a small river. In the middle of the bridge, she could see the outline of a young man in his twenties with spiky orange hair. He wore black pants combined with a white shirt and black jacket. He had rolled up his sleeves on both the jacket and shirt, which in turn allowed her to see a glimpse of his muscular forearms.

She imagined what it would be like to feel those arms embrace her. How his hands would touch her body that she never had let anybody else do. How his cock would feel when he pressed himself into her vagina...

She licked her red lips and smiled. Soon enough she would get answers to her questions, first she must just get this young man to understand that they were meant for each other. She could not have been so wrong. His blood was the same as hers. She could feel how it really pulled towards the man in front of her.

"Hi."

The young man slowly turned his head towards her. His eyes were dark brown, shining with such confidence. This close he was even more beautiful than she first thought. Just by looking at her he had got her blood pumping and her crotch pounding with desire.

No doubt about it, he was the one she was looking for.

"Hi. Can I help you with anything?" He asked.

His voice ... She would have been able to listen to that voice forever and never get tired of it. It was dark with a hint of tenderness.

"Yes, you could, indeed." She smiled seductively and leaned toward him so that her cleavage was visible clearly. "You see, I'm looking for someone. A very special person."

The man before her did not seem interested in her. He only raised one eyebrow and looked at her, as if he wondered what she was doing. "Oh, and who would that be?"

For a moment she was surprised that he did not recognize her. Did he not know who she was? Well, he must do... She knew he could not have forgotten what she did to him so many years ago...

She did not give up so easily. She continued to smile as she put her hand on his arm. "Oh, he's very handsome. He has brown eyes, orange hair and stands right in front of me. What is your name?"

She knew very well his name, but she wished that he himself would say his name. She must hear him say it!

Now saw the man, if possible, even more surprised than he had done before. He made no move to remove her hand from his arm, which she saw as a good sign. He said nothing at first, just kept staring at her like she was crazy. "I ...?" He finally asked. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Can't you feel it? How your blood seems to boil at the bare sight of me, how your body gets all warm and how you can not stop listening to either my voice or stop looking at me?" She leaned closer and licked seductively her lips with her tongue.

Their eyes met and for a moment it seemed as if time stood still. In the man's eyes, she could see that he wanted to hurt her, and at the same time he wished that he could take her there and then.

It was then that she understood. This man whom she had so long been looking for was nothing more than her worst enemy.

He was a vampire hunter.

At the last second, she saw how he from his pocket took out a silvery crucifix which he held up in front of her face. She could just jump away from him before he would have secured the crucifix on her face. She landed on her feet with one hand pressed against the ground and the other against her knee. Their eyes met again, but now it was with hostility.

"You were inattentive, _vampire_." He pronounced her breed's name with such disgust that she almost got surprised at how a human could hate something so much.

Only almost.

"Did you really think this would be allowed to continue indefinitely? I have kept my eyes on you, vampire. You of the night creatures that live on suck the blood out of innocents! I have sworn to find and destroy all of your race. You are nothing more than a bloodthirsty monster that delights in tormenting others!" The man in front of her had changed from a lonely innocent young man who just enjoyed the evening night to a man who was set to destroy. She realized if she wanted to get out of this alive, she would have to be on guard and not make any mistakes.

"Why not?" She replied and stood up slowly with an evil smile. "It's not my fault that you people are so easily to deceive. It's enough that I wag my eyelashes so run all the men in town, literally, after me as a little puppy runs after a bone. Even you, hunter, fell for my charm. I could clearly see in your eyes how much you wanted to rip off my clothes and touch me and then make yourself mine."

His hands shook with rage. "Do not dare to talk to me like that, your devil's offspring!"

She laughed out loud. "You can not fool either yourself or me, hunter. You know I'm right. I do not blame you; even the women in the town get all wet when they see me. This is how we vampires are created. We are an instrument of pleasure; there is nothing I can do about it."

"Stop talking, vampire. I've had enough of your nonsense!"

Without warning he began to run towards her with such speed that it could not be human. In one second he was over at her and raised his hand to give her a punch in the temple, but she managed to jump away at the last minute. Quickly, she took to her feet and gave him a sharp kick in the back that caused him to fall forwards.

He took to his feet faster than she thought and she had once again jump away when he made a lunge at her. A man could not move as quickly as he did, it was not possible. He was after all a vampire hunter, but she had never encountered anyone this fast. She'd have to give her all if she did not look out.

She was interrupted by a stinging sensation from her leg where the dress was not covering her skin. She understood that he must have touched her bare skin with his crucifix when she jumped away from his fist. Quickly, she pressed her finger against the tip of her tongue and stroked the finger over the burn which occurred on the leg after dodging another punch.

She could feel how the saliva as she had put on the wound immediately began to work. The pain subsided and soon it was completely gone. She smiled triumphantly when she saw his surprised expression. "That was not what you expected, right? My saliva has a healing ability, and that is why my victims have not the slightest trace from my teeth."

"Now I understand. Thanks, you resolved the very issue I have so long wondered about for me. Maybe I should take and cut off your tongue as punishment before I kill you?" He sneered at her, which made him look even sexier than before.

She moaned loudly and smiled. "Yes, if you can catch me of course. It will be a pleasure to chain you up and then drink your blood while I slowly ride you..."

"Die, you scum!" Quickly he drew up a crossbow which he had hidden in the backpack he had had on his back when she arrived on the bridge.

Now it was serious. She had heard of those crossbows. An arrow was made of the purest silver and could wipe out a vampire with one shot. If he was as good of a shooter as he was fast, she would be dead within a matter of seconds. She must find a way to do away with that crossbow!

She jumped away when the first arrow flew towards her. She was not quite as lucky with the second one; it brushed her cheek and tore a large tear of her skin. She screamed in pain and bent down on one knee while she kept one hand pressed against her cheek. It burned something terrible.

"Ha-ha, I got you all on your knees, vampire! Now die!" The young man raised his crossbow a second time to give her the final blow, but this time she was ready.

Just when he shot the arrow, she dodged and ran over to him. She grinned before she kicked up with her long heels. The crossbow flew out of the man's hands and into the river below them. While he was still in shock she grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the ground.

She sat astride him and held him down with her body weight. She would not let go of his arms since she knew he would beat himself free otherwise. She must finish this quickly, before he would kill her. It took having to kill the man she knew was her soul mate, but if he had been instructed to kill her, there was no alternative.

Slowly she bent down her head to his neck. "You lose, hunter. Unfortunately, I understand that we will not be able to have our little fun when you have chosen to resist, no matter what. I have therefore decided to kill you by sucking all blood out of you."

She let her tongue slowly caress his bare skin and she could feel how he shivered with pleasure at her touch. He could say what he wanted, but they both knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

She began playfully suck on his neck without letting her teeth touch the skin. She loved playing with her victims; it just made her more excited. This was the case also this time. The difference was only that her victim this time was not just anyone. What would she not have given to get to feel him inside her at least once before he died?

Just as she opened her mouth and let her teeth scratch on his neck and blood started to seep out, she felt how he relaxed beneath her. Had he given up already? Or had he something else in mind? She decided to believe the first and let her tongue touch his wonderful blood. The moment his blood touched her tongue she felt how he made a sharp turn with his body, causing her to lose grip on him.

She rolled over and did look up just in time to see how his foot came down towards her head. A cracking sound was heard when he met her chin and she again fell to the ground. She spat blood and stroked her arm along her mouth. It was pounding with pain in the jaw, but she had nothing broken fortunately.

"You sure are a magnificent sight, vampire. I have twice managed to surprise you. I thought you would be much more cautious than this." She could hear him approaching.

She smiled and rolled around, only to jump up on the parapet. She could feel the wind take hold of her long, raven hair and clothes. She saw how the young man stopped and looked at her where she stood. In his eyes she saw that he thought she was very beautiful. Although he tried to resist, he could not help that she was incredibly beautiful. Never before had he seen anything more wonderful in all his life.

It was something with this particular vampire who made him quite weak at the knees when he looked at her. It did not matter how many times he heard the story of how those like her had killed his parents when he was little. He knew that vampires were evil beings who loved to torture and kill, but despite all this, there was something ... fondly of this vampire that he never had encountered before. He could not put it into words, the feeling was just there.

When she had sat astride him and licked his blood, he had felt it as if he would explode with desire against the woman who was his worst enemy. Never had he hated and wanted to have someone as much as this vampire.

"What's wrong, hunter? Have you finally realize you can not kill me? Do you understand at last that we have a bond that can not be cut off? I know you feel it. I can see it on you. I felt you were filled with a desire that you can not describe the moment I tasted your blood." She could see he was getting unsure of himself and she seized the opportunity.

She jumped up in the air towards him and gave him a hard kick in the stomach that caused him to fly over the railing and into the river below them. She jumped down on the ground beside the river and waited crouching on him to come up.

It was not long. As soon as he stuck his head up through the water she backed under the bridge where it was pitch dark and waited for him to get out of the water and follow her.

She could hear him coughing and spitting water. A curse escaped him before he crawled up on the ground and started looking around. Quickly he realized that she was hiding under the bridge. With slow steps and ears on the alert, he began to approach her hiding place.

"Come and get me hunter, I'm waiting for you ..." He could hear her voice say somewhere under the bridge. Her voice echoed between the stone walls and it made him shiver with discomfort. It sounded as if there were ten of her under the bridge instead of just one.

The moment he went under the bridge, his muscles tensed. In any second she could show up and surprise him. He must be extra vigilant and listen to every sound that occurred in the dark.

For every new step he took, he became increasingly convinced that he came closer and closer to her. He could feel it in his body, how it seemed to tingle with anticipation for a new challenge.

"I will take you, vampire ..." he whispered into the darkness as he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a shadow jump away from his fist.

"Nice try, but now you're hooked!" Quickly he jumped forward and grabbed the waist of the shadow that fell.

"Get off me!" She turned around and aimed a blow at his head as he easily dodged.

Quickly he sat down on top of her and held her arms down with his hands. His eyes began to get used to the darkness now and he could see her clearly. She was still bleeding from the wound he had given her with the crossbow and her eyes sparkled with anger, sadness and suppressed desire.

"Never. Admit it now, I won and you lost. I will not let you go and you know it, vampire. Instead I shall be nice and kill you quickly. Think of it as an honor, I usually otherwise torture my victims to death."

She gave out a deep sigh and looked down into the ground. She knew that the battle was lost but she felt no sorrow to die. On the contrary, she had longed to die after having lived so many hundred years alone. If she were to die, it was better to be killed by the man she had so long been looking for, instead of some crazy city dweller. No, she was sad to have to die without the person who sat on top of her, would find out who she was.

"Before I die, can I hear the name of my soul mate?" She looked up at him with eyes filled with tears.

"Yes ... That's the least I can do, I guess. Kurosaki Ichigo."

She smiled when she heard his name. "Kurosaki Ichigo ... I like it. It suits you. It always has done, Ichigo."

He had eased his grip around her arms and she managed to dislodge one of her hands so that she slowly could stroke his cheek as she smiled up at him. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

The moment she uttered her name Ichigo froze. That name he had heard before ... Kuchiki Rukia was the only vampire in the world that they knew would not kill for pleasure, but instead helped people by giving money to various rescue organizations around the world. Her family had always been rich people, and she had therefore never had to worry about money.

She was also the person who saved him from his parents' killers.

"Rukia ..." He stared at the person he had long wanted to thank. He had not known she was a vampire. He had always thought she was a normal human who was being happened to get past just as the terrible had happened to his parents.

"Yes, Ichigo. I am the person who saved you when you were just five years old. I took you to a fine children's home where I knew you'd get a good upbringing. I could not allow them to murder you, an innocent little boy. And yes, I'm a vampire. I am of the same type as your parents' killers." Rukia smiled a warm smile at him.

He understood at once what a big mistake he has been close to committing. Now he knew what Rukia had meant by "twin souls" and why he felt such a pull towards her. He had never forgotten the woman who had saved him when he was five years old. Sadly, he had forgotten her face and knew not what she looked like. Had he remembered that he had at once seen that the vampire he hunted in fact was his savior.

"Rukia, I... I did not know..."

"Sch, it's okay. I know you did not know who I was and I thought it would be better that way. I knew if I couldn't get your attention immediately, it would end this way, Ichigo. I do not want you to be unhappy. If I had to I would have killed you at once, but I knew you would win over me. It is this moment that I've been waiting for. I have longed for so long to die and if there was anyone who would kill me, it would be you. All I said was just to annoy you, to get you to hate me even more. If you had not become angry, I would have easily been able to kill you."

Ichigo did not know what to say. It was quite empty in his head. Now that he knew the truth he did not know what to do with it. When he had found her savior, she came and said she wanted him to kill her because she was tired of living. How do you answer something like that?

"Before you kill me Ichigo, could I kiss you? I want to feel your lips against mine once before I die, that's my only wish." Rukia leaned forward and touched her lips against Ichigo's mouth before she gave them a light kiss. Then she lay down on the ground again and closed her eyes in anticipation of the pain she knew would come when Ichigo pierced her heart.

Time passed but nothing happened.

Just when she would open her eyes to see what Ichigo was doing, she could feel how he bent over her and pressed his lips against hers.

At first, she didn't do anything, just enjoyed the feeling of how Ichigo's lips pressed against hers. Just as he was releasing them, she pressed her lips against his. Soon they began kissing more intense and Rukia noticed how both she and Ichigo's lust rose with each new kiss.

Finally, it would happen that she had waited so long but barely dared hope for. She would finally be one with the person who was meant for her.

"Oh, Ichigo ..." Rukia moaned between the kisses and she pressed herself closer to the man lying on top of her.

"Rukia ..." Ichigo let his lips wander from Rukia's mouth down to her neck while he let his hand caress her bare thigh.

Soon Ichigo's jacket and shirt had fallen on the ground beside them. Slowly Rukia stroked her hands over Ichigo's naked chest as she leaned forward and let her tongue stroke Ichigo's neck. He groaned aloud with pleasure and Rukia could not help but smile. She would give Ichigo an unforgettable night.

"Ah, Rukia ..."

When she heard his voice moan out her name it was as if something exploded inside her. She groaned loud with delight and pressed her body against Ichigo's. She could feel his hard cock press against her wet panties. She wanted nothing more than to rip off her panties, open Ichigo's fly and push herself in him and then ride him hard.

She felt how Ichigo swept his hands along her arms and how he pulled down her dress' straps. The cold struck immediately against her bare skin when the dress was pulled over her head and she shuddered with pleasure as she felt the cold against her skin. She moaned low and looked down at Ichigo who just had put his big, strong hands around her small breasts. Slowly he began to stroke them with his warm hands and it was not long before her nipples stiffened.

"Mm ..." Rukia let out a sigh of pleasure when she felt Ichigo's tongue begin stroke her collarbone and then go down to her breasts.

Ichigo's rough tongue was as characteristically on her chest. It knew exactly what it would do to make her moan loud with pleasure and get chills as propagated along her whole spine. She pressed herself hard against Ichigo and began rocking back and forth with her genital against Ichigo's hard cock. Both now moaned of pleasure and Rukia knew she could not hold it much longer.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's chin and lifted up his face so she could see into his eyes. Then she bent down and let her teeth slowly scratch against Ichigo's neck and licked up the blood that oozed out. Never before had she tasted any sweeter blood than Ichigo's. When it touched her tongue tip, it was as if everything good in the world flowed through her. She felt an incredible joy, as she was filled with this desire that seemed to have no end.

"Rukia, bite me ..." Ichigo whispered breathlessly into her ear.

"With pleasure ..." Rukia grinned and opened her mouth wide open so her fangs were clearly visible in the moonlight that trickled in through the opening under the bridge where they were.

The moment Rukia had her teeth bury themselves deep into Ichigo's neck, she felt how he tore off her panties and pressed himself into her with such force that she cried out against his neck. The mixture of feeling how his blood slowly trickled into her mouth while Ichigo's hard cock was buried deep inside her was more than she ever could have imagined. If she could, she would have stayed in that feeling forever.

During her Ichigo began to move and she could feel his penis come out and into her again and again, over and over. With each thrust he gave her she drank another sip of his blood. Ichigo groaned loudly every time she drank another sip of him and she was not slow to follow him.

"Rukia, you feel so wonderful ... It's like I'm drowning in a sea where the only thing I can feel is you ..." Ichigo managed to moan out between some hard pushes.

Rukia managed with a great effort of will remove her mouth from Ichigo's neck before she drew her tongue over the wound so Ichigo would not lose more blood than was necessary. It would be unfortunate if he would faint because of blood loss in the middle of the act.

"Yes, and better it will be, Ichigo ... I am far from done with you ..." Rukia grinned and licked her mouth.

She put her arms around Ichigo's neck and began to move sensually over Ichigo's limb. Her movements gave her real tingle of excitement between her legs and she soon began to shake off the excitement that just kept rising within her.

"Rukia ..." Ichigo grabbed her lips and began kissing her with such heat that Rukia initially had trouble keeping up with Ichigo's speed. Once she understood his tactic, she began playing with his tongue and explored every corner of his mouth where she could reach.

The only sounds heard were their moans and smacking sounds once their genitals struck against each other.

"Ichigo ... Wait a minute ..." Rukia stopped moving and looked into Ichigo's eyes. She pulled slowly out of him and pushed him down on the ground. "We should not move too fast. I do not want everything to be over at once."

With a grin Rukia began pull herself down along with Ichigo's body as she kissed the body parts she could. When she reached his sex, she let her tongue out over it. He tasted so wonderful! Rukia could not wait to get to feel Ichigo's limb in her mouth, to give him absolute pleasure with her mouth.

"Rukia, what ...?" Ichigo started but was soon interrupted by Rukia's warm breath surrounding his hard cock. He let out a moan and had to control himself not to grab her head and push her down deeper on his gender. Instead, he tied his hands and bit his lip hard.

Rukia let her mouth and tongue surround Ichigo's cock and began to move her head up and down. She loved it! Ichigo tasted so wonderful and to hear his groans did just that she wanted to continue. She rose quickly on the pace and began to simultaneously emphasize her own gender.

"Rukia ... Oh, god ..." Ichigo delivered groan after groan and Rukia felt her orgasm approach, the more she continued to stroke her own sex and suck Ichigo. She did not want to come already so she decided that it was enough.

She pulled out her mouth from Ichigo's sex and looked up at him with a sensual smile on her lips. "How did you like your treatment, _hunter_?"

"Come here."

Rukia did as she was told. She got down on her knees as she placed beside Ichigo's hips and looked at him with a smile. "And now, hunter?"

Ichigo did not answer. He grabbed her mouth with his own and started kissing her. Rukia replied immediately to the kiss and rubbed her wet vagina against Ichigo's. Her clitoris immediately began to tremble with the restrained orgasm that had not yet been released. Rukia noticed that Ichigo also felt her quivering genital. He took a firm grip on her hips and pressed himself hard against her.

"Yes ... Yes, Ichigo! Harder!" Rukia bent her body down towards Ichigo's hard gender while she moaned out her excitement.

It was not long before she came with such force that she thought she would faint. Black spots danced before her closed eyes and her whole body shook with exhaustion that followed seconds after orgasm. She was breathing out of breath and had trouble keeping her arms upright. A laugh bubbled up from her throat and she let it get out. She was so happy!

"My little vampire, what's so funny?" Ichigo stroked Rukia's cheek tenderly and smiled up at her.

"Nothing. I'm so happy, Ichigo." Rukia laughed more and gave Ichigo a kiss before she turned around.

She stood on her knees with her back to Ichigo and with a throbbing, wet vagina just waiting to once again feel Ichigo inside herself. She turned and looked at Ichigo with a playful smile on her face.

Ichigo smiled back and leaned over Rukia. "Yes, my little vampire. You will get what you so ardently desire."

When Ichigo's limb thrust into her again Rukia gave up a groan of pleasure. She immediately began to move back and forth to get the extra pleasure. Ichigo did not hesitate to hang on, he forced his way into her with such force that Rukia thought he would disappear into her.

It was not long before their groans increasingly began to resemble an animal. It was as if they were no longer vampire and human, but had been reduced to two wild animals. They moved at a pace that did not seem possible for a human. Their lovemaking was more like two demons.

A groan, which sounded more like a scream, escaped Ichigo when he with a last push had his cock disappear into Rukia's innermost, before he came. Time seemed to disappear for a brief moment when he let his sperm fill Rukia.

Rukia turned around and gave Ichigo a deep kiss before they both lay down on the ground and embraced each other. Rukia felt complete for the first time in her life. Ever since the day she had saved Ichigo from his parents' killer, she had known it was just him that was her soul mate. She had been looking for him for so long, and now he was finally hers. He had with no hesitation made himself to hers as soon as he had realized who she was, and for that she was eternally grateful.

"Rukia, can you do something for me?" Ichigo whispered the words in her ear and Rukia shivered of pleasure when Ichigo's warm breathe touched her skin.

She nodded and looked into his eyes. She thought she knew what he wanted.

"Make me a vampire."

Rukia smiled and felt her eyes fill with tears of joy to hear him say it. She knew how much Ichigo hated vampires, but now that he had met her he realized that not all vampires were evil. Rukia had just drunk blood to survive, not to harm her victims.

"First I have to drink up almost all of your blood. When you are almost exhausted, I will make an incision in my arm and you must drink of my blood. Only if we replace our blood you can become a vampire, Ichigo. I want you to tell me when you start to feel dizzy and drained of strength, as if you are going to faint. Then I know that I have got enough blood. Do you understand?" Rukia stroked Ichigo's orange hair slowly as she spoke.

Ichigo nodded. "I understand. Start when you feel ready."

Rukia took a deep breath and then opened her mouth. Quickly she snapped Ichigo in the neck and started sucking his blood with deep drafts. She wanted to get this over with quickly; she did not want to be discovered. She knew too well what would happen to her if the people in Karakura Town knew what she was.

When she had drunk a while she could hear Ichigo began to pant, as if he had run a marathon. She realized that Ichigo was at his limit now and therefore slowed down on the pace, afraid that she would be drinking too much.

"Rukia... Now... it's enough..."Ichigo whispered. His skin had taken on a pale tone, and he looked extremely tired, as if all the life force had been sucked out of him, which it also had.

Quickly Rukia cut herself in the arm with her long nails, and put her bleeding arm in front of Ichigo's mouth. She laid his head on her lap so that he could more easily take in her blood. "Here, Ichigo, drink this. I tell when you can quit."

Slowly Ichigo suck up Rukia's blood, but it was not long before he managed to devour a large quantity. Soon he began to regain some of his color and his eyes got a new shine.

"How do I taste, Ichigo?" Wondered Rukia and smiled down against Ichigo.

"Wonderful ..." Ichigo had closed his eyes and sucked now in as much blood as he could.

"Relax, Ichigo. If you suck in too much, I will not be able to get myself out of here", Rukia reminded him. "By the way, I think it starts to be enough blood for you now. Do you feel how you get stronger, how your hearing has become sharper and how well you can see though it is so dark?"

Ichigo took a last sip of Rukia's blood and then licked the wound the way he had seen Rukia do on him. The wound was immediately closed and stopped bleeding. He had big eyes when he realized that the transformation had worked. Only vampires had such a healing capacity. As if that was not enough, Ichigo noticed that Rukia was right. He could see her as clearly as if they were sitting outside the bridge and he could hear her heart pump blood around her body.

Best of all, however, was his new teeth.

Ichigo could feel how new fangs slowly began to grow in his mouth. From now on, he would continue to live his life with Rukia as a genuine vampire. He had promised himself that he would destroy all vampires he could get, but instead, he had gone and become a creature of the night.

"Rukia, I hope you understand that this means I will not stop chasing vampires. As long as I will continue live as a vampire, I will dedicate my life to destroy all vampires living on torturing other creatures. Will you help me?"

Rukia laughed and kissed Ichigo with a heat that caused his body to once again respond the same way as when he saw her walking toward him across the bridge.

He got horny.

"Of course I will help you, Ichigo. Now that I've found you I will not let you go away so easily again."

"I love you, Kuchiki Rukia", Ichigo said while he laid himself on top of Rukia and started kissing her neck.

"And I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo", Rukia said as she put her legs around her lover's hips and welcomed his hard cock.

10


End file.
